L'amour est une pièce de théâtre
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Nezumi est tombé fou amoureux de Shion et c'est la plus parfaite des représentations. Songfic "Crazy in love" (cover par Noah-Levi, Luna et Michele au TVK Allemands 2015, parce que cette reprise est magnifique)


_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
(Je te regarde et te fixe profondément dans les yeux)  
I touch on you more and more every time  
(Je te touche de plus en plus chaque fois)  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
(Quand tu pars je te prie de rester)_

C'était compliqué et si simple à la fois. Ça avait commencé par le vent dans les cheveux blancs, il le remarquait de plus en plus et pas uniquement les soirs de tempête, même la brise du crépuscule semblait se moquer de lui et de son incapacité à faire face aux sentiments. C'était nouveau, trop nouveau et en même temps... ça semblait être la même rengaine depuis toutes ces années. Il avait longtemps cherché une réponse sans avoir osé formuler la question, certains jours elle s'imposait à lui mais parfois elle devenait plus subtile, se cachant dans les méandres de ses pensées. C'était dur de l'admettre. Il avait fallu comprendre que maintenant il allait se soucier d'une autre personne qui s'apprêtait à s'accaparer sans le vouloir le petit monde qu'il s'était forgé. Les mèches noires lui fouettaient les yeux comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était compliqué à accepter mais maintenant qu'il en avait conscience plutôt tout abandonner que de laisser les cheveux blancs virevolter trop loin de lui, pas dans un monde où les armes tranchent si bien et font divaguer les rafales de vent.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, (your touch)_ _  
(_ _ _Me fait avoir l'air si fou maintenant, (tes caresses))__ _  
_ _Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_ _  
(_ _ _Me font espérer que tu vas m'appeler maintenant, tes baisers)  
__ _Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
_ _(_ _ _Me font espérer que tu vas me sauver maintenant)__

Étonnement c'est la colère du premier qui avait entraîné un désir aussi fort chez le second. Être capable de s'énerver autant pour si peu ne devrait pas être quelque chose de positif mais tant que c'était pour lui, Nezumi n'avait rien à redire. Shion était sorti de sa zone de confort habituelle et s'était comme métamorphoser pour protéger à sa façon le garçon à côté de lui et Nezumi avait trouvé ça si beau, si magnifique. Il ne laisserait personne avoir le monopole de cette rage et qu'importe si des têtes devaient tomber alors c'est ainsi que les choses se passeraient.

 _Looking so crazy in love's,_ _  
(_ _ _J'ai l'air follement amoureux)__

La première fois fut enivrante. Nezumi était incapable de se rappeler d'où c'était parti mais le résultat avait été très puissant. Sans comprendre réellement comment tout ceci était arrivé, Shion était dans ses bras à l'embrasser aussi fort que la pluie cogne sur les toits les nuits de tempête et peut-être qu'une heure ou même qu'une simple minute était passée avant la montée de folie qui avait suivie et qu'il ne finisse littéralement au dessus de l'autre, gémissant et enveloppés dans un plaisir nouveau et commun. Shion avait été si beau, les yeux brillants, les lèvres d'ordinaire pâles devenues rouges, se tortillant dans les draps crèmes. Il avait été beau en grimaçant d'inconfort au tout début, en cherchant une prise de ses mains moites sans y parvenir. Il avait été beau en faisant la moue quand Nezumi en avait rajouté mais qu'un sourire avait vite fait son apparition. Il avait été beau au paroxysme du plaisir, se mordant légèrement les lèvres pour se retenir de crier quand Nezumi aurait tout donné pour l'entendre, au moins un peu mais le plus grand sourit quand son amant laisser finalement aller ses cris et ses gémissements. Il en aurait honte plus tard, mais le sourire et le regard amoureux de Nezumi l'en dissuaderaient bien vite.

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_ _  
(_ _ _Tu me fais avoir l'air, tu me fais avoir l'air si follement amoureux)__ _  
_ _If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_ _  
(_ _ _Si tu n'es pas là, j'ai personne à impressionner)__

Nezumi commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison quand il commença à arrêter toutes ses actions pour observer son compagnon accomplir les siennes. Les pièces de théâtre se sentaient délaissées mais pouvaient être spectatrices de la plus belle pièce jamais jouée, du théâtre romantique où le protagoniste tombe fou amoureux d'une autre personne qui ne semble pas toujours le remarquer. Heureusement ici, l'amour était réciproque et les monologues niais se transformaient en tirades qui leur permettaient d'obtenir l'aimante réciprocité. Le rideau ne tombait jamais, les entractes se jouaient à la vue de tous et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs à l'extérieur, Inukashi et Rikiga s'étaient vite rendus compte de quelque chose en voyant le regard d'un de deux se poser sur le plus petit qui, au loin, lavait les chiens en riant. Inukashi avait esquissé un sourire mi-moqueur et mi-heureux. Peut-être qu'ainsi, Nezumi allait arrêter de mettre sa vie en danger n'importe quand et n'importe comment. Shion allait avoir une bonne influence sur lui.

 _The way that you know what I thought I knew_ _  
(_ _ _La façon dont tu sais ce que je pensais savoir)__ _  
_ _It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you_ _  
(_ _ _C'est les battements que mon cœur fait quand je suis avec toi)__

Quand il avait fallu réconforter Shion, Nezumi n'avait pas su quoi dire tellement cela lui semblait absurde. Sous les cheveux blancs avaient coulé de nombreuses larmes, Shion pensant que Nezumi se moquait de lui et le temps des explications avait pris un acte entier à lui tout seul. Il avait fallu le calmer, le rassurer et l'assurer que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient réellement présents et qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Shion n'avait pas pu douter bien longtemps en voyant l'éclat de sincérité dans les yeux de l'autre. L'amour dura jusqu'à l'aurore et il est déjà temps pour l'auteur de clôturer la pièce mais ne vous inquiétez pas car même une fois le rideau tombé, les fauteuils vides et la scène plongée dans le noir la pièce ne cessera d'être jouée, répétée encore et encore et demeurera parfaite aussi longtemps que vous viendrez et même bien après.

 _But I still don't understand_ _  
(_ _ _Mais je ne comprends toujours pas)__ _  
_ _Just how the love your doing no one else can_ _  
(_ _ _Juste comment ton amour peut faire ce que personne d'autre peut)__


End file.
